What Happened In Script Builder
Typical SB, where people just show off there stuff. Sometimes tabs, sometimes loggers, and sometimes weapons. All SB weapons are usually so cool and OP. Most weapons try to look like anime, some are FMed. Some are just plain OP like Earth Goddess, which I made to troll people. But the MOST op is GloomDrone's. The name was never given as of now. Her script is so powerful that just by touching her torso you will disappear in less than a second. She can kill a hundred dummies by just 2 moves. She is just untouchable. We decided to do a 1v1. It is raining rocks vs satan. Obviously, she won. She slashed me with that damned mirror blade from the distance. Every rematch we did, she would always win. She defeated even the Gatekeeper and terren. Most of you dont know this but god damn they are the most OP of all. The day she leaked it, I didnt know what to do. Everyone in SB is gonna be using that free model. Everyone was gonna leave to other SB's, and free model there. She said she gave it to only a harmless friend which she met. - It was just another day in SB's. Everyone is afk and its so boring. People keep being edgy and stealing each other's scripts. While I was on pastebin, editing my earth script, I received a message. It was that guy that Gloom gave the script to. He told me to take the script, keep the script, save it in a USB, and burn it. I was really confused. I didnt wanna burn anything, too. I decided to delete the message. But just before I deleted it, I got curious. I took a look at the link. It wasnt pastebin, c9, hastebin or any text website. It was an io link, like agar.io. I clicked it, and it prompted a download named "Gloom's Script". I downloaded it, and it was a notepad containing her script. I was very happy because I always wanted to try it out. It was excactly the same, only it isnt instakill. It was 50 damage each. I was excited for a while, until the script got boring. I found out it only had a few moves. But looking at the script once more lead to me discovering a secret keystroke move. I tried it on a dummy. It made it disappear into a cloud of laggy particles. A second later, it was like I was transported into a box in the sky. I had a sword in my backpack, and the dummy in the distance. The surroundings was very glitchy and laggy and seizured, like an overstretched mesh. When I opened output, I was getting a motherload of errors. It was so much that my FPS was decreasing fast. Most of them said " expected near "end". I then lost connection due to lag. The move was very disappointing since it lagged alot. Then the thought came to me: lag can drive people insane. I decided to try it out in the SB with edgy grammar people in it. And heck was it a show. I summoned a dummy, did the move, and everyone banned me. - Its been months since I tried out her weapon. I havent seen Gloom in a week so its been boring playing SB and trolling people. I decided to try and do the move on a player. It was completely different. There were no errors, and no glitchy stuff. It was in a slightly laggy box. It was all gray, similar to a decal/texture not loading. The player was in a distance, and a knife was in my backpack. The player spammed g/r (respawn command) to try and esape the box, but he didnt manage. I killed him, and he kicked me. A day after I killed that guy, I received a message from him. He sent me the link of the script which I already had. He told me to send it to someone, and tell that person to kill you with the move. He told me it would free him from the box that he was killed. This made me think that the box is bypassed and you cant escape it. I later felt sorry and decided to do what he says. I mean really what would you do if the only game you play is something you cant play anymore? I did exactly what he said. I let someone kill me with the move. The way he stabbed me was right in the chest like he was a pro sword fighter. And thats why im writing this. I need someone to do what he said. Someone take the script. Someone kill someone with the move. The box can only handle one person and im not gonna be that person. I dont want to die this way. I cant see anything.. the walls are loaded and arent grey. Its an eye just staring at me. And it gets happier as the time goes by. I dont have much ti